Monstruo
by Ellistriel
Summary: Ser mutante no te hace un monstruo, pero algunos mutantes sin duda lo son. El temor hacia él era justificado, incluso de haber nacido como un humano normal hubiera encontrado la forma de dar rienda suelta a sus más oscuros deseos. Este fic participa en el reto "El componente faltante" del foro "Groovy mutations"


**Disclaimer:** X-Men y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Marvel y de 20th Century Fox.

 **Resumen** : Ser mutante no te hace un monstruo, pero algunos mutantes sin duda lo son. El temor hacia él era justificado, incluso si hubiera nacido como un humano normal hubiera encontrado la forma de dar rienda suelta a sus más oscuros deseos. Este fic participa en el reto "El componente faltante" del foro "Groovy mutations"

* * *

 **Monstruo**

* * *

 **I**

Cuando su hermana melliza, Susan, le empujó fuertemente como venganza por haberle cortado los cabellos a su muñeca favorita él no lo pensó dos veces y se lanzó sobre ella. A pesar de ser un niño de sólo ocho años era capaz de una violencia inusual que ya había ocasionado que sus padres comenzaran a evaluar llevarlo con un médico.

Él sabía que los moretones en el cuerpo de Susan lo delatarían y de inmediato el temor lo invadió, no quería que papá o mamá lo regañaran. La tomó por las muñecas bruscamente, ignorando su llanto sin saber qué hacer o cómo solucionar el problema en el que se encontraba.

―Steven, me haces daño ―gimió Susan entre los sollozos, tratando de soltarse del agarre en vano.

―¡Cállate! ¡Me van a castigar por tu culpa! ―gritó él asustado, apretando más, provocando que su hermana soltara un gemido ensordecedor.

Observó sin comprender por qué Susan comenzaba a retorcerse y tomar una coloración rojiza, pero aún así no la soltó. Trascurrieron un par de minutos hasta que su hermana cesó todo movimiento y sonido.

Steven sonrió de forma extraña ante el cuerpo inerte, Susan ya no podría decir nada.

 **II**

Su madre dio un grito cuando lo encontró junto a la niñera muerta en el piso del corredor. Entre los quejidos desesperados logró comprender que estaba preguntándole por qué lo había hecho, por qué no podía ser un buen niño. Él la observó impávido.

―No necesito una niñera ―habló dejando mostrar su incomodidad por la joven mujer que había estado cuidándolo los últimos meses―. Tengo doce años.

Su padre se acercó corriendo y lo sacó del camino para alejar a su mujer lo más posible del cuerpo, pidiéndole que no lo tocara que sería más difícil solucionarlo si lo hacía.

Steven sonrió satisfecho y comenzó a caminar con dirección a su habitación, sabía que estaba a salvo, que sus padres seguirían cubriéndolo tal y como lo hicieron con Susan o con la desaparecida hija del vecino. Ellos no perderían al único hijo que les quedaba, al único heredero tras la muerte de su hermano mayor en la guerra o de Susan por sus propias manos. No, por cada embarazo que su madre llevó a término hubieron al menos dos más que acabaron en tragedia, él estaba a salvo, podía hacer lo que quisiera y siempre lo defenderían.

 **III**

El caos y destrucción que estaban asolando la capital de la nación provocó que no cambiara de canal, jamás había encontrado algo tan atractivo en la pantalla del televisor. El discurso de aquel hombre con casco lo cautivó de inmediato, se sintió listo para atender su llamado y unírsele como un agente de destrucción.

Comprendía lo que era estar en las sombras y ser temido. Sus padres lo recluyeron en casa cuando intentó traer una niña menor que él de la escuela para enseñarle la colección de muñecas que había sido de Susan y aún decoraba la antigua habitación de su difunta hermana. Ya no salía a la calle, sólo a los jardines de la casa y las únicas personas con las que interactuaba eran sus padres, su tutor y las personas del servicio. Sabía que tenía familia en Montana, pero jamás habían visitado la gran casa en la que vivía en las afueras de Boston, no tenía amigos de su edad ni tampoco conocía los nombres de sus actuales vecinos.

―Joven ―interrumpió una de las empleadas―. Su padre lo está llamando por teléfono.

―Dile que llame luego.

―El Sr. Stirling dijo que era urgente ―insistió un tanto temerosa, su jefe le advirtió que podía recibir esa respuesta.

―Amanda ―habló él poniéndose de pie―. ¿Has estado viendo las noticias? ―preguntó, recibiendo una negativa silenciosa―. Una lástima, vas a morir sin comprender que eres una criatura inferior ―soltó, dibujando una sonrisa al momento de lanzarse contra la joven para tomarla por el cuello.

La mujer comenzó a convulsionar cuando la temperatura de su cuerpo aumentó de improvisto. Steven ajustó el agarre, disfrutando la expresión de terror en el rostro de ella. No comprendía bien lo que podía hacer, pero había escuchado que cuando la policía pasó a hablar con su padre le explicaron que los cuerpos parecía que hubieran sido hervidos. Imaginó que era una forma dolorosa de morir, pero le fascinaba la sensación que producía en sus manos.

―Es una lástima que seas tan vieja ―susurró cuando dejó caer el cuerpo sin vida―. Las niñas son más suaves, Susan en especial lo fue ―No podía evitar recordar la sensación cuando le quitó la vida a su hermana.

* * *

 _ **Notas de autora:**_ _No es el tipo de mutante que suelo hacer, pero lo tenía planeado desde hace mucho para Peace could be an option, ya en algún momento hará su aparición por ahí. Espero que les haya gustado, no ahondé mucho con sus poderes porque aún no he podido investigar a fondo las consecuencias de que te hiervan en vida con tu propia agua del cuerpo xD Los que sigan Peace quizás puedan imaginar un poco de dónde salió, aunque recién con el que planeo publicar pronto, el 29, van a tener una pista mayor._


End file.
